1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical distribution system, and, more particularly, to a jumper assembly for an electrical distribution system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional electrical distribution systems include a power service entry into a circuit breaker or fuse box, and then distribution of conductors from the circuit breaker or fuse box to electrical receptacles, lights, electrical machinery, and the like. In the case of commercial buildings, and in other situations, the conductors may be routed through an exposed ceiling to be connected to lighting, and/or dropped to a lower level to connect into power receptacles or electrical controls which are easily accessible by a user, for example. Such ceiling and other conductors may be required to be enclosed within conduit. The process then involves installing the conduit, pulling the conductor circuits through the conduit, and then connecting the conductors to appropriate circuit breaker or fuses within the electrical box. Further, if multiple lights are connected to a given circuit, for example, junction boxes may be required where branch conductors, going to individual lights for example, are connected to the circuit. This process can be time consuming and expensive, as it generally requires highly skilled installation personnel. Further, add-on modifications to the system typically requires that additional conduit be installed, and conductors pulled therethrough to installed junction boxes, then the conductors finally connected to the add-on electrical appliance, outlet, etc. Additionally, such an installation can be somewhat dangerous in that it requires the installation personnel to stand on ladders, or the like, and perform a multitude of tedious operations.
An electrical distribution system can be envisioned which includes one or more prefabricated distribution harnesses each with multiple connectors, and where branch circuits are connected into a distribution harness by simply connecting a mating connector to a respective harness connector. However, elements must be provided to mechanically mount the distribution harnesses to the ceiling structure, and such elements can provide obstacles particularly when attempting to interconnect adjacent distribution harnesses. The need to interconnect adjacent distribution harnesses stems from the fact that the conductors, and corresponding circuits, within a distribution harness may support more branch circuits than which the number of connectors of the distribution harness can be, or is, connected with. Therefore a jumper assembly is needed to interconnect adjacent distribution harnesses and thereby provide electrical connection from one distribution harness to an adjacent distribution harness and thus allows for more branch circuits and/or electrical distribution and access to a broader area.
A cable connector or jumper is known for providing alternating current (AC) between adjacent electrical modules which includes a first head member having a set of recessed prongs, a second head member having a set of recessed mating apertures, and a semi-rigid, tubular connecting member. The prongs and recessed mating apertures are oriented at 90° to the tubular connecting member. A problem with such a cable connector is that it only includes three conductors (line, neutral and ground) and is therefore only suitable for a system that includes a single circuit. Such a cable connector is only suitable for a system which includes power conductors, and has no features which accommodate direct current (DC) conductors. Further, having prongs and recessed mating apertures which are oriented at 90° to the tubular connecting member, such a cable connector is not suitable to interconnect adjacent in-line distribution harnesses with connectors which are parallel with the distribution harnesses.
What is needed in the art is a jumper assembly which can interconnect adjacent in-line distribution harnesses with connectors which are parallel with the distribution harnesses, and which can avoid mechanical obstacles in so doing.